majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Doris Osgood
Doris Osgood is a serial killer who appeared in Make Over. She is played by Roxanne Hart. History Doris originally worked at a variety of odd jobs and she eventually gave birth to a son named Sam. Eventually her son got a job as a security analyst where they eventually made their living targeting rich elderly people to steal money from them and eventually kill them if they became suspicious of her. She made a grievous mistake in 2001 with her third murder victim William Casey and stole his Monet and tried to sell it. Her son was notified when the painting went missing and got it back from his mother and blamed the theft on a gardener. However, Sam realized that Doris had gone too far and abandoned her, causing Doris to change her MO when she continued her robbery streak. Eventually though, she decided to strike out on her own and targeted a man by the name of Charles Billings and took money from him. His children didn't notice since they were ripping him off too but eventually Charles found out what she was doing and she killed him. She later made the same mistake every time she goes in and steals a painting from her victims, but since her son wasn't helping her she was eventually caught and confessed to the murder to Detective George Andrews, Provenza's partner. Several years later the lab that ran Billings' tox results and discovered the morphine was discredited. George came back to testify, but the situation was complicated by the fact that George was revealed to be transgender and had now become Georgette. Eventually, after finding Osgood's other victims, Georgette got her to confess again, dressed as George again as she considered it undercover work instead of lying on the stand as she felt it would be if Georgette testified as George. Then her son, watching from a monitor, told the police about how she killed three other people when they became suspicious. After that they both were sent to prison for the murders, for good this time. Modus Operandi Doris targeted wealthy elderly people who required 24/7 care. She would let her son recommend her to the unassuming people and began working for them. After a while she would start writing phony checks and opening credit card accounts in her victim's name. When her victims started to get suspicious she would kill them to keep them from talking. Her methods of killing always varied from pushing them down the stairs to overdosing them on morphine. At times she would often steal some of their paintings and try to sell them. After she ditched her son she would go out and offer the job to the nearest wealthy old man she could find. Known Victims *Ruth Wiley (strangled, breaking her neck) *Olivia Moore (shoved a nasal spray bottle cap down her throat) *Richard Heers (robbed only) *Dorothy Sanders (robbed only) *William Casey (pushed down the stairs) *Charles Billings (overdosed on morphine) Category:Characters Category:Season 5 Category:Murderers Category:The Closer